1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of propellants and explosives, and more specifically to energetic additives for enhancing performance of these types of pyrotechnics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Polynitro compounds have proven to be very useful ingredients for all types of propellants and explosive applications. Of particular interest, have been compounds of the 1,1-dinitromethyl class of the following type: EQU RC(NO.sub.2).sub.2 X EQU X=NO.sub.2,CH.sub.3,F
Such well known compounds would include bis(trinitroethyl) urea (BTNEU), bis(fluorodinitroethyl) formal (FEFO) and bis(dinitropropyl) formal (BDNPF): ##STR1## In the continued search for energetic compounds with high oxygen content, the 1,1,1-azidodinitro compounds RC(NO.sub.2).sub.2 N.sub.3 appears to be particularly attractive since the azido moiety contributes a positive 80 kcal of energy without detracting from the overall oxygen content.
A very limited amount of work has been done on the chemistry of 1, 1, 1-azidodinitro compounds. Two compounds of this class were prepared by the electrolysis of a slightly alkaline aqueous solution of a primary gem-dinitroalkane and sodium azide at a smooth platinum electrode. This work is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,377 to C. M. Wright entitled "1-Azido-1,1-Dinitroalkanes". ##STR2## Both compounds were relatively insensitive to impact CH.sub.3 C(NO.sub.2).sub.2 N.sub.3 =80 cm/2 Kg and CH.sub.3 CH.sub.2 C(NO.sub.2).sub.2 N.sub.3 =120 cm/2 Kg, and possessed thermal stabilities in excess of 100.degree. C. Thus, it appeared that this very energetic class of compounds had reasonable physical properties. However, the electrolysis method of preparing this interesting class of compounds was not very satisfactory since it gave very low yields, required a platinum electrode, and did not lend itself to larger scale production.